


“Tell me what you’re feeling.”

by ichliebeskam



Series: Skam One Shots [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichliebeskam/pseuds/ichliebeskam
Summary: My first prompt in which Eva is feeling extremely stressed over her upcoming Spanish final.For Vici, Love you x





	“Tell me what you’re feeling.”

Eva had been skipping lunch and had stopped hanging out with the girl’s squad. She was nowhere to be seen. Whenever anybody caught a glimpse of her, she was buried in her books or had her headphones in, mouthing dialogue quietly to herself, her head leaned against Noora’s shoulder with her hands buried in pockets of her winter coat. She was completely out of it, normally, she’d be the one to set the mood with the girls, but with January exams on her heels, she was in a whole other world. A world where Spanish was the villain and she was the hero sent to defeat it. She knew she could’ve asked Noora for help but she’d copied off of her enough, she didn’t want her to think she was using her, besides, she was totally capable of doing her own Spanish work. Along with that, she’d probably get extremely distracted with Noora around, what with her eyes the colour of the sea and her perfectly painted lips. 

Winter had arrived and the days slowly became shorter, this lead Eva to stay up later and longer, staying back after class and skipping lunches became regular, but, it was all too good to be true. Eva had pushed and pushed but Winter had gotten to her. Struck down with a cold, three days before her Spanish final, Eva was bed-ridden. 

Alone for the very first time, Noora sat in Spanish class, her eyes wandering around the classroom for her redhead beauty of a friend. She’d begun to associate Eva’s wavering presence to her current absence and quickly rushed out of the classroom, her heart beating fast as she threw an excuse to her Spanish teacher, she’d understand, besides, she was her top student anyway. Into the bathroom, she ran before dialling Eva’s number, anxiously waiting for a call. She didn’t mean to be this dramatic, it’s just that she’d notice Eva wasn’t feeling and Eva never skips school. Something just wasn’t right. She also knew her mother was never home half of the time so what if something had happened to her? What if something went wrong and she was all alone? 

Finally, Eva picked up the phone.

“Eva?” Noora asked anxiously with worry in her tone, realising that she was talking a bit loudly before lowering her voice. Her feelings were getting the best of her. 

“N-Noora-”

“Where are you, Eva? You’re not in Spanish. Is Anne-Marit home?”

“S-sick, Noora, sick.”

“Stay right there, I’m coming,” Noora commanded before realising that she probably couldn’t leave her bed anyway judging by the sound of her voice. She quickly picked up her bag and rushed over to Eva’s before sliding in through the window of her bedroom.

Her heart sank at the sight of Eva, the redhead was sweating and panting softly, Spanish books and test papers were scattered all over the bed and her study desk. Noora soon connected the dots.

“Hey, Eva, it’s me,” she said soothingly, sitting on the bed beside Eva as she checked her temperature. Her girl was in agonising pain but there was nothing she couldn’t do to fix it. Eva’s chest heaved softly, her damp eyes set on Noora and didn’t move as her hand reached for Noora’s, Noora squeezing hers in reassurance. She looked around again just to confirm what she’d seen before lying down next to Eva, stroking her hair softly and endearingly, her fingers massaging through Eva’s locks. Eva’s breathing relaxed and she wiped her eyes as Noora’s warmth eased her. Noora always eased her, whenever the other had been through trouble, being around the other had always brought them back to earth along with a sense of calm. Eva closed her eyes and pushed her hand against Noora’s hand. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling,” Noora inquired soothingly, she wasn’t trying to interrogate her, simply help Eva relax. Yes, Eva was the type to put things off last minute and party a little too hard, but, she was a smart girl and she had her head on her shoulders. Whatever she did, she did with all her heart and all her might.

“I’m going to fail Spanish, Noora!” She covered her eyes with her arm, her breath hitching softly as she began to sob, her temples aching as her eyes swelled up again. Eva was in agonising pain. 

“Eva…” Noora said softly before taking out her phone, pressing play on Justin Beiber’s “Baby” on the lowest volume. She giggled softly, stroking Eva’s hair again before tracing her arm, she moved her face closer to hers before slowly removing her arm, peering into Eva’s swollen eyes happily, trying to transfer her happiness into Eva. “We can do this together, you’re not alone, besides, you’re really good at Spanish, Eva! You’re the Queen of Spanish.”

“And who’s the King?” Eva muttered softly. Noora smirked playfully and indicated to herself with her thumb. “Now, if my Queen would allow me so much the honour to make her soup and help her with her Spanish test.”

Eva giggled softly, sitting up and nodding, her hand still in Noora’s before she brushed her nose against Noora’s, emitting a soft giggle before fully closing the distance between them with her lips. They could study and recover together as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to write more oneshots so send me some prompts here peavhesandfigs.tumblr/ask


End file.
